I think I like you, more
by Hikaru'ttebayo
Summary: A game of "Truth and Dare" as well as "Seven Minutes in Heaven" leads to something more. Something unexpected. SasuXNeji physical, SasuXNaru romantic, AU


A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, otherwise Naruto would be a BL manga.  
Warning: This contains boyxboy love, if you're homophobic I recommend you leave now.  
Everyone else, I wish you a lot of fun while reading and I hope you enjoy! =D

High school AU, both Sasuke and Naruto are around the age of 16 here.

* * *

I think I like you...more

It was Friday evening, the 30th of March.

"Come on, don't be an ass!" Naruto's voice sounded through the chill evening air.

"No, dobe" Sasuke said for the millionth time. The raven was leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest. Naruto, still a tight grip on the door in an attempt to prevent Sasuke from closing it, continued begging.

"Come on, I can't go alone, you know that" he whined leaning into the door.

"You can. You're invited" the Uchiha stated sighing.

"But it's not the same. If I bring you with me she'll be all thankful, hugging me and stuff" the blonde boy daydreamed.

"Hug you and stuff?" Sasuke asked doubting.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm afraid of" he stated.

"Sakura hugging me?" Naruto asked confused.

"No" Sasuke sighed bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Sakura hugging ME"

"Yeah that'd be bad" Naruto agreed, making Sasuke sigh even more. Why of all people was he friends with this dobe again?, he asked himself silently.

"Come on teme, pleeaaaase" Naruto tried again making puppy eyes.

"I'll owe you some" he added. Sasuke sighed. It was impossible winning this argument. "Fine, dobe. You owe me" he finally agreed.

"Finally, teme!" Naruto exclaimed letting go of the door and earning an angry glare from the Uchiha. Sasuke stepped back into the mansion leaving the door open for Naruto to follow. He walked over to the TV, grabbed the PS3 controller and saved the game.

"Still playing Skyrim?" Naruto asked slumping onto the big couch.

"Hn" Sasuke affirmed turning off the PS3 and TV. Then he went to the stairs leading to the upper floor.

"I'm leaving, aniki" he shouted and waited for his brother's reply. They both heard footsteps on the upper floor coming their way. Itachi appeared on the top of the stairs, wearing his usual dark-grey casual clothes.

"Where are you headed, outoto?" he asked leaning against the handrail.

"Sakura's birthday party" Sasuke sighed and earned a raised eyebrow from the older Uchiha. "Naruto" the younger only stated followed by a:

"Hi Itachi!" coming from Naruto.

"Ah" Itachi nodded, giving his brother a pitiful look before adding a:

"Hello, Naruto-kun"

Sasuke nodded and made his way to the door grabbing his jacket.

"You coming, Naruto?" he asked before switching off the lights in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, teme" the blonde murmured getting off the couch in the dark.

"Have fun" they heard Itachi's voice as they left. Sasuke sighed before closing the door behind him and Naruto and locking it. They made their way to Sakura's silently. Naruto, having his hands in his blue cargo pants' pockets, whistled a silent tune. Ten minutes later they arrived at the pink-haired girl's house and Naruto ringed. Sasuke took a glance at his watch: 7:24pm.

I definitely won't stay longer than two hours, he promised himself. While waiting they already heard music and chattering from the inside. Not long after, the door opened and Sakura jumped Sasuke, hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you made it!" she chirped.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" Naruto wished her smiling wide.

"Thanks, Naruto" she smiled too and actually hugged the blonde as well.

"Come on inside" she invited them both. Naruto beamed at Sasuke mouthing 'see?' referring to the hug he was bestowed with. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and followed Sakura inside. Inside they stepped out of their shoes and took off their jackets noticing the comfortable warmth. Sakura led them into the living room where the others greeted them.

It seemed like almost everyone Sakura invited already showed up. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting on a fluffy couch on one end of the room. Kankuro was sprawled out on a big armchair. The others, Hinata, Temari, Ten Ten, Kiba, Lee and Neji sat on the carpeted floor in a more or less round circle.

"Looks like everyone's finally here" Sakura said happily sitting down.

"What about Gaara and Shino?" Naruto asked sitting down next to her. Sasuke followed their lead.y

"Both not coming" Kiba stated. Everyone started chatting eagerly again. Naruto soon started a heating discussion with Kiba and Lee about push-ups and ramen. Sasuke participated in a conversation Hinata and Temari were having about music.

After some time Ino stood up announcing that it's now time for the cake and a happy birthday song for Sakura. Everyone cheered, except for Sasuke and Neji of course. The cake was brought in together with 16 candles. Everyone, except for Sasuke and Neji, sang a happy birthday song for Sakura before she blew out the candles. The cake was distributed between all of them and Naruto had to admit it was one of the best cakes he ever had. Even Sasuke, who usually hated sweets, tried a small piece. After they finished, Ino got ready to announce the next activity.

"Okay people, now we'll be playing truth or dare!" she shouted enthusiastically. The room was divided between joy and reluctance.

"Oh come on" Sakura exclaimed getting a bottle.

"Everyone sit down in a circle!" Ino ordered sitting down next to where Sakura sat before. Unmotivated the last few people moved into the circle. Sakura got down again with a bottle and closed the circle. Next to her right was Naruto, then Sasuke, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba and Ino on Sakura's left.

"I'll start" Sakura exclaimed happily, spinning the empty bottle. Everyone looked at the bottle turning. Why did I ever agree to this?, Sasuke asked himself as the bottle stopped, pointing at Shikamaru.

"No" Shikamaru groaned.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked him.

"Truth" the other replied annoyed.

"Hmm…" Sakura pretended to think placing her hand on her chin.

"Have you ever had sex before?" she asked eyeing him excitedly.

"Yes" Shikamaru simply stated before grabbing the bottle. The surprise around him was obvious but he just decided to not pay it any attention and spun the bottle again. It stopped at Sakura. Everyone laughed, what a coincidence.

"Truth or dare?" he sighed.

"Truth" Sakura answered, she didn't want to risk anything yet.

"Same question" Shikamaru said not really caring at all. The pink-haired girl huffed and blushingly answered "No" before quickly spinning the bottle again. This time it landed on Neji.

"Truth or dare?" the standard question came up again.

"Truth" Neji chose as well.

"How lame. Everyone's just taking truth" Naruto sighed.

"You may take dare later, Naruto" Neji said coldly before returning his glance to Sakura. "Okay, let me think…Have you ever had a wet dream about Hinata?" she asked smirking. 'Uuuhs' filled the room and Ten Ten was heard whispering "I bet he has" to Kankuro. Neji glared at her and the grinning Kankuro before answering.

"No, I haven't" his voice even seemed kind of grossed out at the thought. Hinata was blushing furiously next to him although he declined. He spun the bottle and it landed on Temari. Neji just lifted an eyebrow questioningly at her and she chose "Dare" for the first time.

"That's a real man" Kankuro joked before hurriedly apologizing to his sister after seeing her death glare. Everyone giggled while Neji though about a dare. After some time elapsed Ten Ten bent over and whispered something in his ear, smiling evilly. Naruto fell in a laughing fit about seeing Neji's kind of grossed out and surprised face.

"I dare you to make out with Kankuro" he finally stated.

"What?!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed simultaneously.

Neji just shrugged, "Not my idea"

"Come on guys you have to do it!" Sakura cheered.

"Argh" Temari angrily moved over to her brother, who looked shocked.

"Just kidding, righ-" before Kankuro could even finish his sentence Temari pressed her lips against his. They stayed like this for a short while before separating again.

"Well that wasn't really making out" Ino said disappointed. Temari and Kankuro both shot her an angry glare, while wiping over their mouths with the back of their hands.

"It's okay" Ten Ten came to their rescue.

"It counts"

"Yeah, it better does" Temari stated dry and grabbed the bottle. It stopped pointing at Ten Ten, making Temari grin like the devil.

"Payback's a bitch" she said smirking evilly.

"Truth or dare?" she asked the other girl which bravely chose "Dare".

"Brave" Temari stated.

"Show us your boobs then".

"Oh yeah" Kiba shouted. That idea was quite popular especially among the boys.

"Hm" Ten Ten huffed and pulled her T-shirt plus bra up for a second.

"Wow, they're way bigger than you'd expect" Kiba grinned.

"Oh shut it!" Ten Ten hissed pulling her shirt back down. She blushed a little and grabbed the bottle. It landed at Kiba who immediately shouted:

"Dare!"

"Make out with Kankuro" Ten Ten commanded. Simultaneously two protesting voices were heard:

"Why not a girl?" "Why always me?"

Ten Ten laughed.

"Bear with it guys"

"Go for it, Kiba!" Naruto cheered giving his friend a push in the right direction. Kiba moved over to Kankuro mumbling.

"But this time we want to see some real making out!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah, that means French kissing!" Sakura added.

"Ewww" both boys slumped looking at each other miserably. After some time Kiba grabbed Kankuro and simply started kissing him. They went for it for a good minute, dutifully French kissing. After Kiba pulled away applause was heard and shouts of "Well done" "Real manly" and "Once more" echoed through the room. Kiba went back to his place blushing madly. He spun the bottle and it landed on Neji once more.

"Truth or dare?" he asked and Neji chose "Truth" again.

"If you had to have sex with one of us who would you choose?" Kiba asked after a second of thinking. Neji's face remained stoic although Sasuke thought he got a glimpse of a small blush tainting his cheeks.

"No one" he stated after some time of thinking.

"But you had to choose" Kiba urged him.

"Then, Ten Ten", he replied stoic.

"That's teamwork!" Lee exclaimed and patted Neji's back causing everyone else to laugh. Neji spun the bottle again and it stopped pointing at Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" the brunette asked looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Truth" the other replied holding the stare.

"Is there someone in this room you'd like to sleep with?" Neji asked smirking. Sasuke let his gaze wander through the room before replying:

"Yes", causing Sakura and Ino to squeal.

"Who?" Naruto asked surprised.

"None of your business, dobe" the Uchiha said before spinning the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"Finally! Dare!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and eyed Naruto for a moment while deciding what to ask. Finally after quite a long time he made his decision.

"I dare you to make out with Sakura" he sighed slightly before putting on his Uchiha smirk again. They kept eye contact for a short while and Naruto silently thanked him smiling widely.

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura whined while Naruto moved over to her. Sasuke just shrugged, turning away slightly. Naruto excitedly started kissing Sakura who didn't resist. Slowly the blonde started using his tongue too and they made out for a good minute before Sakura pushed him off. Smiling widely Naruto moved back to his seat next to Sasuke.

"You owe me twice now" the Uchiha whispered into the blonde's ear. Naruto just nodded happily and spun the bottle. He spun Choji daring him to touch Hinata's boobs, which he did. Afterwards Kiba was asked if he masturbated which he affirmed. Like this the game continued for a good while until Sakura decided to swap to Seven Minutes in Heaven.

The rules were easy. One spins the bottle and has to spend seven minutes in the closet with whomever the bottle lands on. Furthermore they have to at least kiss. Most of the people were not all that motivated but since Sakura and Ino both hoped for a chance to make out with Sasuke they nearly forced everyone to play.

Again Sakura was allowed to go first. She spun Shikamaru and judging by the look on her face she was clearly disappointed. They went into the closet, while everyone else just chatted and ate again. After seven minutes Ino opened the door again to reveal a panting Sakura pulling her shirt down. 'Uuuuuuuhs' filled the room and Sakura blushed deeply. Shikamaru looked up and sighed.

"How troublesome"

With that he went back to his former seat on the floor, followed by Sakura.

"Well, it's your turn now Shikamaru" Ino chirped getting down again as well.

"Huh? Me again?" Shikamaru sighed while grabbing the empty bottle, making it spin on the floor. After a few turns it landed pointing at Temari.

"Geez" Shikamaru smiled and got up again. They both walked into the closet, Temari closing the door behind them. The group on the floor started chatting again, talking about this and that while waiting another seven minutes. After the seven minutes were over Sakura got up and silently went to the closet opening the door with one fast pull. It revealed Temari and Shikamaru standing opposite to each other, doing pretty much nothing. Only when Shikamaru turned to face the others was the wide smile on his face seen. Temari followed him bearing the same smile.

"Uuuuh, someone got lucky!" Kiba yelled.

"What happened between you two?" Ten Ten asked curiously. Shikamaru shrugged and sat down.

"A gentleman never tells" he said smirking and locked eyes with Temari who spun the bottle. It landed on Sasuke.

"That's unfair" Ino muttered. Sakura grumbled something unintelligible, but it definitely sounded disappointed. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow when the bottle came to a halt. Temari got up looking pretty satisfied with her second partner. Sasuke got up as well and the two walked to the closet.

It was one of those pretty spacious closets that were not really made for walking in but definitely offered the possibility of doing so. Sasuke walked in first, his hands in his pockets. He looked around to get an impression of the size and content before the lights were shut out. Temari had closed the door behind them.

"So…" she said moving closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke turned and looked at the girl. She looked at him expectantly obviously waiting for him to make the first move. Which he definitely wouldn't do. Sasuke decided to just look at her some more, noticing that he wasn't really any taller than she was. After about a minute Temari sighed putting her right hand on her hip.

"Okay, if you're not into me at all let's just get this over with" She looked at the Uchiha obviously waiting for any kind of reaction. Sasuke shrugged and gave a 'hn'. That was enough of an approval for Temari and she made a step forward. Sasuke coughed slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, this really isn't my thing" he explained and made a small step back.

"You heard the rules didn't you?" Temari said a little bit annoyed. Sasuke shrugged not deeming this question worth an answer. Temari sighed.

"You see Sasuke, luckily for you I'm not one of your drooling fan girls"

Sasuke gave a nod in agreement.

"Nonetheless," the girl grinned, "I want at least a small peck"

"Fine" Sasuke shrugged and stepped forward. Closing the distance between them he pecked her on the lips and stepped back immediately. Temari nodded in appreciation.

"Didn't think it'd be this easy to get a kiss from you" she said grinning.

"Hn" Sasuke made and shrugged.

"It's a game" he added.

"I didn't think you're one to play by the rules" Temari retorted leaning back at the wall opposite to the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged once more and looked at the door. It shouldn't be this long now anymore. They stayed in silence waiting for the door to be opened. They didn't have to wait too long before the door was nearly ripped off by Sakura. Both she and Ino pried in, worried 'their' Sasuke was actually doing something with the brunette. Seeing them leaning on the opposite walls made them breathe out relieved. Sasuke walked past them and sat back down.

"Well" Shikamaru got up as soon as Temari came back into view. He scratched his head while Temari announced:

"We'll be leaving now"

'Uuuuuhs' filled the room and Kankuro groaned.

"Please be finished when I come home" he pleaded burying his face in his hands.

"I highly doubt that will happen" Temari said smugly looking at Shikamaru who grinned.

"Go get her, man!" Kiba encouraged the Nara and patted his back from the floor. The other just gave a nod and they left, thanking Sakura for the invitation.

"Did you do anything?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as soon as the two had left. The Uchiha turned his head and raised a single eyebrow obviously saying 'what-do-you-think?'

"That's a no?" the blonde inquired and earned himself a 'hn'. With everyone seated again Sasuke spun the bottle. Sakura and Ino leaned forward, a hopeful look on their faces. It was more than obvious that both of them hoped for the bottle to point at them.

The bottle stopped and Sasuke looked in the direction it pointed to. Neji. Their eyes met for a short moment and Sasuke could have sworn he saw something light up in those pale eyes. The Uchiha got up, ignoring the whining from Sakura and Ino and went straight to the closet. He went in positioning himself at the same spot he was with Temari. Sasuke heard Neji follow and soon the light was shut out as the Hyuuga closed the door behind him. Neji leaned against the wall opposite to the Uchiha and there was silence for a moment before Sasuke began to speak.

"Ten Ten, huh?" he obviously referred to the 'truth or dare' question.

"I lied" Neji stated matter of factly.

"Oh" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"So there's really no one you'd do it with?" he half asked, half stated.

"I didn't say that" came the coy reply. Sasuke smirked. This was exactly what he expected. He stepped slightly closer to the older male and eyed him.

"Who is it you'd like to sleep with?" Neji asked bluntly and stepped even closer. There were only a few centimeters left that separated the two boys now. Sasuke smirked.

"That's none of your business" he replied slowly, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Hm" Neji gave a silent laugh before he rushed forward. He grasped Sasuke by the collar and pulled him close, locking their lips. The raven didn't waste a second and pressed into the other boy's touch immediately. Pushing him back until they collided with the wall.

"Ah" the brunette panted from the collision before pulling Sasuke closer. They kissed rough and hard before Sasuke let his tongue wander over the other boy's lips. The Hyuuga was just as bold and didn't waste a second before opening his mouth to welcome the Uchiha's tongue with his own. A fiery fight for dominance started to build up as Neji pressed Sasuke closer before swiftly swapping positions, pressing the Uchiha against the wall.

"Mhm" Sasuke smirked against the kiss as he felt the wall on his back. He usually didn't like to be dominated but this wasn't bad at all. Both boys let their hands roam over each other's bodies. Sasuke buried his hands deep in the older male's brunette locks, pulling him closer against him. He already felt himself harden as Neji slipped his hands under his shirt, caressing his skin.

"Mhm" they both moaned and pressed closer to each other. Sasuke could feel the other's hardness pressed against his own and it made him even hornier. Then the older boy abruptly pulled away, breaking the physical contact. For a short moment Sasuke was confused but soon he found out the reason as well as his composure back. This was seven minutes in heaven after all. They didn't have as much time as he'd like to. Just as both of them finished straightening their clothes and hair the closet door was opened and Sakura peeked in. Sasuke leaned against one wall, Neji against the other one.

As Sakura turned to join the others again they locked eyes for a moment before Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and followed the pink-haired girl into the room. He sat down next to Naruto again who was chatting with Kiba again. As Sasuke sat down, the blonde turned and looked at him with his bright blue eyes. Sasuke knew that the blonde was trying to read his mind although he had no clue why Naruto even suspected something between him and Neji happened.

"I'm off" Sasuke whispered to Naruto before getting up.

"Oh" Naruto got up as well.

"I'm coming too" he said to the Uchiha and turned around to the others. Sasuke glanced at his watch while Naruto shouted out a loud:

"We'll be leaving now!" to everyone. It was 10:37 pm. Hm, Sasuke thought to himself before heading in the direction of the door. Naruto was still arguing with Kiba, who seemed everything but pleased with Naruto's leave. The raven looked around the room and spotted Neji leaning against a table, silently talking to Ten Ten. Luckily Sasuke had to pass the table on his way out anyway. As he came closer, Neji turned his head in his direction and their eyes locked.

"You're leaving already?" Ten Ten asked the Uchiha as he reached them.

"Yeah, Naruto too"

"It's a pity" she said and left to say goodbye to Naruto. The two boys were left alone and stared at each other. A smirk played around Sasuke's lips while Neji had this certain glint in his eyes. Out of the corners of his eyes the raven noticed Naruto approaching them. He quickly leaned in to Neji and whispered:

"Midnight, my place"

The other nodded and Sasuke retreated before Naruto reached them. They thanked Sakura for the invitation and left together. They were silent on their way home and Sasuke knew Naruto knew something. The blonde was seldom silent and if he was he was thinking about something hard. They reached Sasuke's house silently and he opened up before turning around to Naruto.

"Can I still come in?" the blonde asked somewhat out of character. The two of them were spending so much time together; the blonde more or less lived at Sasuke's place. The raven glanced at his watch: 10:52 pm already but nodded anyway, letting Naruto in. The house was dark and as Sasuke turned on the light he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. Sasuke picked it up and Naruto leaned against his back to be able to see it too.

Remembered I had work to do in the office, don't wait for me. Love, Itachi

"Hn" Sasuke put the piece of paper aside and got rid of his shoes and his coat. Naruto did the same and they went into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked while looking through the fridge.

"Mm" Naruto made behind him and Sasuke recognized it as a 'yes'. He then decided for noodles from yesterday. The blonde was sitting on one of the kitchen counters like he always did while Sasuke was preparing food.

"I wonder what else they're playing now" Naruto stated conversationally.

"You didn't have to leave for me" Sasuke answered while putting the cold noodles into the microwave.

"Nah, it's fine. You came just for me so it's only fair I'm leaving with you again" Naruto laughed.

"Though I would have liked to go in the closet with Sakura or someone else" he chuckled as he said 'Sakura'.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded.

"How was it?" the blonde asked grinning.

"How was what?" the raven asked back even though he knew what his friend meant. The microwave beeped and he took the food out.

"Being in the closet with Temari and Neji" the blonde replied enthusiastically while slipping off the kitchen counter and following Sasuke to the table. The raven just shrugged and put the plates down. After a long time of Naruto's whining about Sasuke not telling him what happened in the closet the raven sighed and decided to, not give up, but let's say give in.

"We kissed" he stated as he finished his noodles.

"A small peck or like really kissed?" Naruto inquired eagerly to hear more. The other contemplated a bit before truthfully replying:

"Both"

The blonde blinked at him in surprise and a huge grin made its way on his face.

"How was it? Is she a good kisser?" the blonde leaned over the table to be closer to Sasuke in anticipation. If not him, whom else would I tell, Sasuke thought before speaking out.

"He is"

The time seemed to still for a short moment as the blonde stared into Sasuke's worried eyes. The raven could see Naruto's brain cells work to process the newly acquired information. With every second that passed Sasuke's worries grew. Maybe I shouldn't have told him, he thought just when Naruto's face lit up and he shouted out a happy:

"I knew it!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stare at his best friend contemplating what he had just said. The raven came to the conclusion that Naruto, judging by his expression, wasn't repulsed by it. With that the topic was finished for him and he got up to put away their empty plates. As usual Naruto followed him in the kitchen just to watch him put the plates in the dishwasher.

"But you're not, like, in love are you?" Sasuke heard his friend ask behind him. He turned around and gave him a weird look.

"No, of course not" he replied honestly and went by Naruto into the living room.

"Thankfully" the blonde sighed behind him as he followed. They plopped down on the sofa and Naruto grabbed the TV remote.

"Why?" Sasuke asked while leaning over Naruto to take the remote from him. The blonde laughed nervously while trying to hold onto the remote.

"No reason"

"Liar" with that the Uchiha successfully pulled the remote out of Naruto's grip and flipped through the channels. After some time of silence he turned to face the younger boy and raised an eyebrow. Naruto naturally got the signal and sighed.

"It's because I think he's...I don't know. He's stuck up and he seems to be an ass. I wouldn't want you to be treated badly by him" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. The Uchiha just looked slightly amused and slightly confused at the same time. Once again he raised an eyebrow motioning Naruto to continue. The blonde sighed but continued anyway.

"You're like, the most important person in my life. You're family, I wouldn't want to see you hurt" after he finished he turned away to not face Sasuke. Nonetheless the raven could clearly see the other boy was somewhat embarrassed. He had to admit, what Naruto just said was undeniably heartwarming.

"You too" he said smiling softly and shoved the blonde, who turned around smiling.

"It's really heartwarming to see how much you care about me" the raven started teasing.

"Pft, let's play PS3. I'll kick your ass" the blonde exclaimed and got up to turn the PlayStation on. Just as the blonde got up, the doorbell ringed.

"Huh? Did Itachi forget his keys?" the blonde wondered aloud and walked to the door before Sasuke could react. Shit, I totally forgot about Neji coming over, he thought to himself and got up.

"Uhm, Sasuke, there's someone here for you" he heard Naruto's voice from the entrance area. As he rounded the corner he saw Neji standing outside of the open door and Naruto who, still a hand on the doorknob, stood there half turned to Sasuke looking at him puzzled.

"Hey" Neji greeted Sasuke obviously confused by Naruto's presence. Once in his life Naruto was able to grasp the situation faster than Sasuke himself. He let go of the doorknob and reached for his coat.

"I'll be leaving then" he said turning away from Sasuke. The Uchiha was sure he heard some kind of sadness or disappointment in his friend's voice. Before Naruto could leave he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"No, stay. It's fine" he said before turning to Neji.

"I'm sorry you came here all the way for nothing but I changed my mind. If you want to, you can come in nonetheless though" Sasuke addressed Neji politely. He really had a guilty conscience. Neji looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back to Sasuke before slightly smirking. "No, it's fine. I don't want to disturb you two" the brunette said softly and Sasuke was glad he held no grudge against him.

"You wouldn't disturb. Not at all" Naruto spoke up but Neji just raised a hand and declined the offer. He nodded to Sasuke and turned to leave. The two friends looked at each other before Sasuke closed the door.

"That was weird" Naruto stated heading back to the living room. Sasuke nodded in agreement and followed, still feeling kind of bad for treating Neji the way he just did.

"Why was he even here?" the blonde asked and dropped back down on the sofa. Sasuke followed suit.

"I invited him" he stated drily. Naruto's eyes widened and he shoved the raven.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have left way earlier!" he exclaimed looking guilty. That's exactly what Sasuke asked himself as well. But if he was honest with himself, the answer was more than just obvious. So he, for once in his life, allowed someone in on his emotions.

"Because I rather spend time with you" Sasuke looked away and got up to put the game in the PlayStation. He felt Naruto smile behind him and flopped on the couch next to the blonde again. They looked at each other and Sasuke returned the smile before Naruto placed the PS controller back on the table and moved closer to Sasuke. To his evident surprise Naruto snuggled up to him, leaning his head on his chest and placing his arm around his waist.

Now it was true, Sasuke and Naruto were as close as Sasuke was with no one else but this kind of physical proximity wasn't something he was used to. Justifiably the raven stiffened a bit at the uncommon contact before admitting to himself that this actually felt good. More than just good. There was something stirring up deep inside of him, could it be...butterflies?

He looked down at his best friend. Naruto had his face tilted downwards to not actually face the Uchiha but Sasuke could nonetheless see the light pink tint on his friend's cheeks.

He slowly relaxed and draped his right arm on Naruto's side while his left hand actually found its way on top of Naruto's. The sudden hand to hand contact made the blonde look up in obvious surprise and their gazes met. The time seemed to freeze as Naruto slowly moved upward coming to a halt mere inches away from Sasuke's face.

Obviously the raven-haired boy already knew he was basically attracted to guys rather than girls, but Naruto was something different. He was his best friend, his family.

Nonetheless there was this tingling sensation in his whole body he just couldn't ignore. So he leant in, closing the distance between the two of them and sealing their lips in a soft kiss. Both their eyes slipped close as they melted into the soft touch.

This kiss was the absolute contrary to what Sasuke was experiencing earlier this evening with Neji. With Neji it was hard and rough and full of desire. This here was shy, sweet and maybe even a bit anxious. After all none of them wanted to screw up what they had.

After what seemed like hours the two boys parted again and just stared into each other's eyes until Naruto broke the silence.

"I think I like you...more" he bit his lip as he looked into the dark orbs of the Uchiha hoping for the best, fearing for the worst.

"Me too" the raven confessed and immediately saw a big smile forming on the blonde's face. They sealed it with another kiss and somehow both of them had the feeling that things would work out just fine between the two of them.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!  
Leave a comment if you like, I'm open for any kind of criticism and I'd love to hear YOUR opinion. =D  
Love, Hikaru


End file.
